galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Ship Manufacturing
This is an idea I have for capital ships being manufactured by players in GOF2. You are contacted by a mysterious character named Lilly, and she gives you coordinates to a secret shipyard station deep within the Scavac system, orbiting the system‘s mother star. You go there and are greeted by Lilly, who tells you to tap the “Ship List” button (this replaces the space lounge) and see a list of ships, Midorain Freighter, Terran Freighter, Nivelian Freighte, Vossk Freighter, Terran Battleship, Vossk Battleship, and Terran Carrier. She Explains that you are free to select any one of the freighters to begin manufacturing. Vossk Freighters have more armor, less agility and average cargo space, Terran Freighters have the most cargo of all the Freighters, but less armor and speed, Nivelian Freighters are faster than the rest, but only average armor and cargo space, Midorian Freighters are the most heavily armed, but have little armor (slightly more than the Terran variant) and average speed and the second largest cargo hold. These ships can be manufactured without assembling multiple large parts. When it comes to manufacturing battleships, they are not manufactured all in one go, they require many individual components to be assembled with different blueprints and brought together at the shipyard station. Terran Battleships are the sprinter of the group, being the fastest. Vossk Battleships have the second largest armor rating of any ship, the exception being the Carrier. The Capship parts will be listed below for battleships. (Note: building either one of these is meant to be a large undertaking, so don’t be surprised at the quantity of items required for even an individual part, also note that new commodities are present in some of the parts) Capital Fusion Plasma Reactor Parts: 4x Chromo Plasma, 400x Reactor Coolant, 20x Supermagnets, 17x E-6 DX Plating, 72x Energy Cells, 63x Sodil Composite Hull Panels Parts: 63x Di’ol, 72x Titanium, 33x Orichalzine (10 of these are needed for manufacturing the whole ship) Capital Particle Shield Generator (Player flown Capships have these, not NPCs) Parts: 10x Particle Shield, 2x Chromo Plasma, 60x Energy Cells, 33x Electronics, 21x Nanotech, 57x Novanium Core, 48x Supermagnets Heavy Pulsed Maneuvering Thrusters Parts: 10x Pulsed Plasma Thrust, 40x Red Plasma, 2x Supermagnets (four of these are needed to complete the quota needed) Command Bridge Parts: 20x Titanizine Alloy (titanium and orichalzine), 10x Composite Glass Panels, 1x Life Support System Elevator System Parts: 120x Mechanical Supplies, 92x Electronics, 20x Medium Cabin Internal Bulkhead Parts: 2x Titanizine Alloy, 10x Mechanical Supplies, 3x Electronics (50 of these are required to build a Battleship) External Airlock 4x Reinforced Steel, 3x Mechanical Supplies,10x Electronics, 1x Life Support System (15 of these are needed) Escape Pod (This can be controlled like a Liberator Missile, you can jettison one when your battleship is at 10% health, has inbuilt Khador Drive) Parts: 1x Khador Drive, 3x Pulsed Plasma Thrust, 4x T’yol, 1x Large Cabin (12 of these are needed) This is all the shared parts of both battleships required for building one, I will now list the special parts for each. Falcon FX Engine (Terran Battleship) Parts: 4x Fluxed Matter Shield, 20x Pulsed Plasma Thrust, 10x Supermagnets, 1x Pheonix SIS (4 of these are needed for the Terran Battleship) B’arak (Vossk Engine meant solely for the purpose of moving the weight of a Vossk Battleshi) Parts: 5x Supermagnets, 4x Phoenix SIS, 30x M’pzzm Thrust, 40x Red Plasma (2 of these are needed) T’yol XA (Extremely Hard Vossk Armor) Parts: 10x Neutronium, 50x T’yol (10 of these are needed) This Completes the Battleship section. I will do another page on manufacturing the Carrier. For now, I will list special capital weapons that are meant for these ships. Capital Primary Weapons: Plasma Gatling Cannon Damage: 250 Fire Rate: 5 shots per second Speed: 2500 km/hour _________________________________________ Capital Railgun: Damage: 1700 Fire Rate: 1 shot every 3 seconds Speed: 45000 km/hour _________________________________________ Capital Turret Weapons Capital Cannon Damage: 400 Fire Rate: Same as Icarus Heavy AS, shot texture is that of a Gram Blaster, but magenta in color Speed: 7500 km/hour _________________________________________ Capital Scatter Turret Just 2 Icarus Heavy AS on a hammerhead D2A2 _________________________________________ Patala Turret A Turret port Patala launcher with unlimited ammo _________________________________________ Capital Swarm Turret Damage Per Missile: 800 Number of Missiles in a salvo: 8 Unlimted Ammo Fire Rate: 1 shot every 2 seconds ________________________________________ Manufactured Capital Weaponry Capital Disruptor Laser Primary Weapon Damage: 1200 Fire Rate: Same as Disruptor Laser Speed: 6000 km/hour ________________________________________ Teller-Ulam Mine Primary Weapon Damage: 50000 Area of effect: 20 km in every direction Capacity: 5 mines max I’ll make another page on the materials required and more capital weapons. Please post any suggestions for new weapons or even Capital Ships on the comments section. Please be polite if you choose to criticize anything.